saving flora
by PersonToRemember
Summary: The trix decide it would be easiest to kill one of the winx, they go to Lynphea to destroy a special tree that is connected to Flora and her family, after they do so the winx and specialists find out and travel earth to find 10 ingredients to make a potion to save flora the tree and her family. Little do they know there is more to the story than just that. It gets better, I promise
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

introduction

with the trix

"Icy i have an amazing plan" says Darcy as she walks up to her sister

"what" Icy responds with a slight scowl

"why don't we get rid of one of the winx girls it would make this fight a hell of a lot easier"

"and how do you suppose we do that"

"the nature freak flora has a special tree as the life source for her hole family, we destroy the tree we destroy her plus some others for bonus points'' Darcy says with a laugh just as stormy walks in noticing that her sister have a plan and smiles knowing it's about the winx.

with the winx and specialist ( A.N I am not great with the romance stuff i will try and put some in but i am just warning you)

"I am so exited that the boys asked us out tonight i wonder were they are taking us?''says Stella the other girls can clearly hear the excitement in her voice

"as long as they don't take us to see a movie I'm happy i want to do something other then sit in a theater'' says Aisha also excited

"i wouldn't mind seeing a movie it gives me chance to sit with sky i the dark and cuddle up to him" Bloom says with a giggle

"you are to lovey how does sky handle it'' tecna says throwing a pillow at bloom

when bloom falls near flora from the impact of the pillow she realized flora doesn't seem as exited as the other and asks '' are you ok?'' she sits next to her waiting for a answer. " aren't you exited to see helia'' flora simply nods at the question and looks at them '' it's just that i have a weird feeling about tonight as if something bad will happen'' she says

"are you sure it's not boy trouble'' musa asks with a smile that slightly scared flora

'' yes i am sure it's not boy trouble i love helia lots, it's a different kind of feeling that is hard to explain''

"ok'' says Stella as she walks away

'' girls the boys are supposed to pick us up in fifteen minutes and we are nowhere near ready''screems Aisha as she is scrambling around for some date essentials

after those fifteen minutes pass the girls all look beautiful (i am to lasy to describe what they look like)

the boys walk in greet their girlfriends and leave for their surprise dates.

 **well guys thats the end of chapter 1 i hope you liked it i would appreciate comments on what you think their surprise date should be bye!**


	2. date night

**sorry for the last chapter being so short but i had to get the trix planning scene out of the way i will try to make this one longer and thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter i am glad you liked it so here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy!**

 **with the winx and specialists on there date**

''So boys were are you taking us?''asked stella to the boys but mainly focused on Brandon

''actually we decided to take you on separate dates'' replied Brandon

''ohhhhh'' squealed all the girls

''yeah musa and i are going to a concert''

''ok now i am even more excited then before''says musa walking to riven and hugging him

''and i am taking bloom to see a movie''

''cuddle time here i come'' Bloom whispered to tecna as she walked to sky and kissed him

''i was thinking Aisha and i could go to the skate park'' said Nex **(A.N i wish nabu was still alive)**

''it's like you read my mind'' says aisha going to nex with a smile

"i am taking stella to a fancy dinner''

''yay i am starving'' replies stella

''i found out there was a technology convention tonight and i knew tecna would love that''said timmy

''i do love that idea it is perfect'' says tecna

''Flora and i are going on a moonlight picnic''

''oh how romantic what a great idea''says flora walking up to kiss helia

''alright guys and girls lets get going''says sky eager to start the date with his girlfriend

 **with the trix in lynphea**

''we have been walking for hours how are we supposed to find this stupid tree anyway'' groaned stormy out of exhaustion

''just be patient my dimwitted sister it cant be much longer until we find it'' replies icy with anger and annoyance in her voice

''you cant call me a dimwit when your the real dimwit'' fires stormy ready to start a fight

''am not''

''are too''

''am not''

''are too''

''am NOT'' this time icy screaming

''ARE T-'' yelled stormy only to get cut off by darcy

''thats enough i think i found it'' she says

icy and stormy both grin evily

 **with musa and riven (A.N this is what i was talking about when i said i am not good with romance)**

musa's POV ( _i will write like this when they are thinking_ and like this when they are talking)

 _i finally realize that we are not in maxic any more and realize we are at earth no wonder it was such a long ship ride_

''why are we going to earth?'' i ask riven

" cuz we are going to see a earth band called five seconds of summer'' he replies

 _i have never heard of them and i am the fairy of music they must be new_

''are they a new band cuz even if they are from earth i would have still heard about them somewhere'' i ask

''no they are not i guess you have just been living under a rock or something'' he says playfully but still get the stink eye from me _playfully of course_

we both laugh

 **with bloom and sky**

 **blooms POV**

 _we are going to see the movie pan i heard about it from stella she said it is really good_ **(A.N it is really good i watched it a few weeks ago)**

 _then i remember what tecna said about me being to lovey and how can sky handle it after then i decide to ask sky about it_

''hey sky can i ask you a question''

''sure bloom you can ask me anything'' _awww he is so sweet_

''do you think i am to lovey''

''i think you are lovely and full of love for everyone with a few exceptions but i dont think you are to lovey i think you are perfect just the way you are'' he replies _he is the sweetest person in the world_

 _then i kiss him it feels like the write thing to do_

 **with stella and brandon**

 **stella POV**

 _i am so excited for my romantic dinner date with Brandon but it turns out we are not going to fancy restaurant but at his house were he will cook i didn't know brandon could cook i hope he can_

''ahhhhhh'' all of a sudden i hear brandon scream in the kitchen and i run to him ready to transform only to find an embarrassed brandon sitting on the floor covered in flower, i couldn't help but laugh I've never seen him in a situation like this before so i take a picture to show the girls and guys later.

after i've done that i go help him up and get all the flower off we spend a while cleaning the kitchen so we can start making our dinner

 **with tecna and timmy**

 **tecna POV**

 _i cant wait for the convention there are always lots of new gadgets to try out i normally go alone and have fun by myself but this time my boyfriend is coming with me which is going to make this even more fun_

''someone seems excite'' timmy says to me

''well i am going to technology con with my boyfriend, why wouldn't i?'' i say laughing

''good to hear'' he replies

 **with Aisha and Nex**

 **Aisha POV**

 _i cant believe we are going to the skate park its exactly what i wanted to do i swear this boy can read my mind_

''hey a Nex how did you know i wanted to go to the skate park?''i ask

''cuz i can read you mind'' _i knew it!_

''really?'' i ask

"no i just know you really well"he says laughing

 _oh_

 **with flora and Helia**

 **flora POV**

 _i really hope my date with helia can get my mind off the bad thing that may or may no happen i really don't want it ruin my perfect night but what if it does what if something happens to helia i dont want anything bad to happen to him or anyone else_

then i realize i am tearing up so i try to wipe them away before helia see's but i was to late

''what's wrong flower are you ok?'' he ask

''ya i am fine dont worry about it'' i hate lying to helia

"i know when you are lying flora''

''fine i just feel like something bad is coming soon''

''how soon?'' he ask

''really soon'' i reply

''well why dont we get it off your mind with a romantic moonlight picnic in the park''

''that would be nice lets go i am really hungry''i say and he laughs

 **with the trix**

''i cant believe we found the tree'' says stormy

''it is so beautiful'' says darcy

''lets destroy it''says icy evily

then the trix start throwing random attacks at the tree until it is gone

 **a few hours later after the dates are over and everyone meets up by alfea**

 **no POV**

''did everyone have fun tonight?'' sky asks everyone says yes or nods while holding their girlfriend or boyfriends hand

''bye sky i love you'' says bloom kissing sky

''see you later Nex''say Aisha hugging Nex

''thank you for tonight brandon i love you so much'' says Stella after kissing brandon

''i had so much fun tonight i know i dont always show it and i am sorry about that but i really do love you''says musa kissing and hugging riven

''thank you for taking me to the convention timmy i used to always have to go alone but with you it was much more fun'' says tecna kissing timmy on the cheek then hugging him

''thank you so much for taking my mind of the bad thing i dont know what i would do without you you are my hero and i love you so much''says flora as she kisses him

flora is about to leave with the girls to go back to alfea when she slightly trips on herself she is almost on the ground when helia catches her and asks ''are you ok flower?''

''ya am fine i just feel a little light headed''

''ok do you need help back to alfea?''

''no i am fine but thanks for asking'' she replies

just as helia lets go and flora starts walking she faint and falls in helia's arms he tries to wake her up but he can't

''guys'' he says to the others so they can see what happened and the only thing that comes out of their mouths is ''FLORA!''and then they run to her.

 **well that was the end of chapter 2 i hope you liked it please review it is really appreciated**

 **bye!**


	3. the adventure begins

**hey readers this is chapter 3 of saving flora! i would like to say quickly that there are 13 ingredients for the potion and 3 of them are found at alfea so the adventure is looking for 10 things though there is actually 13 just saying hope you enjoy this chapter! also if you are not already reading it please check out the story Please understand by xsunsparklestellax it is a really good story!  
**

 **with the winx and specialists at alfea**

the winx and specialists run to find miss faragonda so they can ask what happened to flora

they finally find her with professor Avalon in his classroom talking about who knows what ( **A.N that is important what they are talking about so i would just like to say that the winx and specialists are in their fourth year of alfea and red fountain and the year is almost over for them school ends in a couple of weeks and helia knows what they are talking about this might be a spoiler to some sorry!)**

''miss faragonda what happened to flora?''stella asks miss F

miss faragonda looks stunned for a few seconds then tells the winx and specialist to fallow her

they fallow her in their office while helia holds flora in his arms bloom is practically stuck to sky, stella looks like she is about to cry, musa is squeezing rivens hand tightly and Aisha and tecna both look very deppresed

miss faragonda starts to look for something then she shows a picture of a tree and shown everyone

finally riven speaks''why are we looking at some tree?''he asks getting a hit from musa

''i dont know for sure if this is the problem but this is not just some tree it is the life source of flora and her family'' says faragonda

''so if destroyed flora and her family...''helia says catching on but cant finish his sentence due to sadness

''FLORA IS DEAD''yells stella and starts to cry everyone looks at her then faragonda and she sadly nods

everyone is doing grief in their own way until faragonda finally speaks

''there is a antidote''she says''it is really hard to find and make''

everyone suddenly has hope

''how do we get this antidote''helia asks

''we make it''answers faragonda

''where are the ingredients and how many are there''asks tecna

''i dont know''answers faragonda again

''i will search it up''says tecna

everyone waits a minute then suddenly tecna says ''i found it'' in a very happy voice''there are 13 ingredients, we need calipino juice, opus caementicium, red river water, cloaca maxima, an anthurium flower, effervescent powder, roque fort, a flamingo feather, the colors purple and red from the perfect rainbow, a petal from the rainbow flower and tree types of rock called chaux vive, pozzolane and fraser'' she lists all the ingredients in one long breath

''wow that is a lot of stuff'' says both nex and timmy

''does it say where we can find this stuff?'' asks musa

''well i know we have some effervescent powder in alfea, we can find the opus caementicium on domino and the petal of the rainbow flower in lynphea but that one might be a little harder to find cuz our flower girl is not very active right now and it is a very hidden plant but we must try''says tecna

''lets start with the powder lets go get it it is probably in the lab''

after a while of looking they find it hidden in a bow with all types of plant and go to domino to find the opus caementicium

''well bloom lead the way''says sky

''lets go to my father he will know better then me''she says

they all walk in the palace to be greeted by blooms mother cuz they told her they were coming

''hello mother were is father''

''over there sweetie''

''thank you''

''hi daddy'' says bloom happy to see her father but sad about the reason

''hello darling why did you come all the way over here for is everything ok''blooms father asks

''not really daddy one of my friends is in lots of danger and we need opus caementicium right now'' she replies

''of course i understand this is important i will be back''he says then leaves

after a few minutes of waiting he comes back with a jar ''gard this with your life'' he says handing the jar to bloom

''thank you father it was nice seeing you'' she kisses her father on the cheek and leaves

''ok now we go to lynphea''says helia

 **in lynphea**

''ok so where are we supposed to find this flower, tecna said it is very well hidden and almost impossible to find'' asks aisha

''well i say we go find mielle''says stella

''why''asks musa

''because only a nature fairy or someone from lynphea can find it'' answered tecna for stella

''precisely''says stella

''look at my girl being all smart'' says brandon kissing stella

''can we start looking for mielle know'' says helia slightly annoyed about everyone wasting time instead of looking for mielle so they can save flora

''ya sure lets get going''says bloom and sky at the same time

''finally''

''WAIT'' yelled riven

''WHAT''everyone else screems

''didn't miss f say that this tree was the life source of flora AND her family''says riven slightly amused that he was the only one that could remember and the others are idiots for not remembering

''oh yeah i completely forgot now how are we supposed to fine it''asks stella sad

''there are plenty of people here that were not related to flora''says timmy

''true but they wont just hand over the flower even if we tell them the story they might not believe us''adds tecna

''it's worth a shot now lets split up''says bloom and everyone goes in separate derections

 **with helia**

i have been running around for a while but no one has offered to help they dont believe the story at all i may never get my girlfriend back i hope the others are doing better then me

 **with stella**

no one will help this flower must be really special

''excuse me sir but i really need some help you see i really need to find the rainbow flower cuz m-''she got cut off

''i am sorry but i can't help you the flower is too secretive''the man said

''thanks a lot''stella mumbled

 **with brandon**

i never thought lynpheans could be so rude no one will help me

 **with tecna**

i have had no luck but i will ask this girl right here

''excuse me ma'am but could i borrow a few minutes of your time to ask a question''

''of course you may''

''well my friend flora-''tecna got cut off

''flora from the winx with brown hair and blond bangs fairy of nature sweet and shy and quit that flora'' the girl asks

''yes'' replies tecna

''oh she was my best friend before she went to alfea how is she, my name is Felicity by the way''asks felicity

''well not good the life source for her and her family got destroyed so my friends and i are looking for the rainbow flower so we can make a potion to save her but nobody will help us and time is short and there are a lot of ingredients''

''oh well i would do anything for flora and her family i will lead you to the flower''says felicity

''thank you so much''tecna hugs felicity and they go to look for the others

 **once they find everybody**

''c'mon everyone lets go get that flower''says felicity and starts to walk everyone fallows her

after an hour of walking they finally reach the rainbow flower

''how much do you need'' asks felicity only she can pick the flower for them

''one petal''says tecna

felicity nods and gets the petal and hands it to tecna

''thank you so much felicity''says helia

''anything for flora but i have a question which one of you is her boyfriend''she asks

''me but how do you know flora has a boyfriend''says helia

''cuz there are 6 boys and 5 girls plus flora is awesome and how could she not have a boyfriend''felicity says with a laugh

''i cant argue with that she is awesome''says helia

''so you are her boyfriend'' helia nods ''ok then first of all dont hurt her or you will have one more girl to beat you up and two...''felicity whispers something in helias ear and he laughs

''really''he says now laughing a lot

''yup''felicity starts to laugh

helia turns around and says ''lets go back to alfea now''

''bye felicity''everyone says to her then looks at helia

''what did she tell you''asks Nex

''something''helia laughs

 **well thats the end of chapter** 3 **hope you liked it! sorry it was kinda rushed  
**

 **leave in the reviews what you think felicity told helia about flora is it a embarrassing secret or something she did that was embarrassing, a funny past love/crush, a funny must know about her or other just tell me what you think**

 **bye!**


	4. three rocks

**hi readers so sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 4 hope you like it!**

 **with the winx in alfea**

the girls were sitting in their room figuring where to go next when griselda comes in

''girls come quick miss faragonda would like to talk to you''she says and they all run to faragonda's office

''hello winx i have some good news and some bad news''says faragonda

''about flora?''askd stella

''yes''replies faragonda''the good news is flora is not dead''she says happy

''woohoo!''all the girls cheer then they see faragonda go from happy to sad

''what is the bad news''asks musa

''if you girls don't make the potion soon flora will die''faragonda says

''why''asks bloom

''because she is in a deep sleep but while sleeping she cant eat or drink she wont have much time''replies faragonda

''how much time will she have''asks aisha

everyone looks at tecna

''according to my calculations she has one week and we still have to find eight things''says tecna **(A.N the three types of rocks pozzolane, chaux vive and fraser count as one ingredient cuz they are found in the same place)**

''ONE WEEK''all the girls minus tecna yell and tecna nods

''we better get going then we can get the boys to help us''says bloom and they leave the office

''what should we look for first''asks musa

''the three rocks''says tecna

''well then lets get going''

 **with the winx and specialists on the ship**

''where are we going''asks timmy who is driving

''Indonesia''replies tecna

''why''everyone asks

''because that place has the most volcanoes on earth which means there are probably lots of rocks''says tecna

''oh''says everyone else

 **with the trix**

''icy they are looking for ingredients to make a potion so they can save their friend''darcy informs icy

''we have to stop them''says stormy

''i know''says icy''i have an idea''

icy tell her sisters her plan

 **with the winx and specialists**

''we have reached indonesia''says timmy landing the ship

''awesome lets go''says helia eager

''where do we start''asks nex

''i say we start at that volcano'' bloom points to the smallest one''i can feel a strange energy coming from it''she adds

''i do too''says stella walking to the valcano

they suddenly hear a loud rumbling noise

''STELLA WATCH OUT''yells brandon and quickly grabs her

the volcano was erupting

''why are these volcanoes erupting''asks bloom as some of the other ones start erupting

''i will scan them''says tecna''they are surrounded with dark magic the trix must have put a spell on them''she says

''how are we supposed to find the rocks now''asks sky

''i will use my magic to cool down the lava''says aisha

''good idea''says stella

''go for it''says musa

aisha transforms

''wave of andros''she yells and the lava starts to disappear

they all cheer

once the lava is gone aisha finds three different rocks

''are these the rocks''she asks tecna

''yes!''she replies happily

''lets go back to alfea''says bloom

 **back at alfea**

''lets put the rocks with the other three ingredients we already found''says musa

aisha puts the rocks in a bowl with the effervescent powder, the opus caementicium and the petal from the rainbow flower

''good job girls you only have seven more ingredients to find, where are you going next'' asks faragonda

''we are going to china''says tecna

 **the end of chapter 4 sorry i know it is kinda bad and really short but i hope you liked it anyway**

 **and again sorry it took so long to update i was really busy and had major writers block**

 **bye!**


	5. calipino juice

**here is chapter 5**

 **sorry my story has been kinda crappy so far and for the really short chapters i will try to make it better but i am new at this so i would really appreciate reviews saying what i could do better even if they are mean**

 **also calipino juice is not a real thing i made it up**

''so girls where are you going next''asks faragonda

''china''replies tecna

''what ingredient is found in china''

''calipino juice''

''oh well good luck winx''

''thank you miss faragonda''says the winx

stella P.O.V

damn she is one nosy teacher i mean i get that she is worried and all but this is our mission not hers we are all worried about flora but i think tecna and helia are the most worried; helia for obvious reasons being flora is his girlfriend and tecna cuz her and flora are really close just like bloom and i or musa and aisha it actually kind of bugs me i mean we are all besties but we all have the one winx that we are closest with i mean why cant we all be closest with all of us instead of just one but look who is talking well technically thinking i mean i am closest with bloom after all

i was snapped out of my thoughts by a hand is my face and a voice yelling ''hellooo stella can you hear me''

''wha- ya i can whats wrong''i ask

''you were staring off in to space mumbling to yourself then getting quiet and then mumbling again''says bloom

''oh was i''

''yes''everyone yells

i didn't even realize

''sorry girls i guess i was deep in thought''

''what were you thinking about''asks tecna

i cant tell them what i was really thinking about

''i was just thinking about flora and how i hope she will be ok''i lie

really it wasn't a lie cuz i really do hope/think that

''girls nex just texted me the boys are waiting in the owl for us''says aisha

''well then lets go''says musa

 **with the trix**

''great plan icy making the volcanoes erupt''scowled darcy

''shut up''icy scowled back

''we need a new plan''says stormy

''no shit''says darcy in a 'DUH' tone

''hey i was just saying''

''well you were 'just saying' something stupid''

''they are going to a place on earth called china''says icy interrupting her bickering sisters

''icy why dont we just attack them head on''says darcy

''perfect''the trix grin evilly

 **with the winx and specialists**

 **helia P.O.V**

i really hope we can save flora and her family i mean we have been dating for so long her family feels like my family i dont know what i would do without my flower especially since i was planning a huge surprise for her after we graduate from alfea college for fairies and red fountain college for heroics and bravery in fact it wasn't just me planning this surprise all the guys are but know i might not get to now i know how aisha felt when nabu died except flora isn't dead she is just sleeping but she will die if we dont find all the ingredients for the potion

i was snapped out of my thoughts when i heard timmy say ''we have reached china''

''ok so where do we go now we cant just look in random places''asked nex

''i agree with him we need a plan''i say

''why dont we split up in 4 groups of 2 and a group of 3''suggests bloom

''good idea i guess we can all just go with our boyfriend and helia can come with timmy and i''says tecna

everyone nods and walks away with their partner or in my case partners

 **with the trix in china**

''so who are we gonna attack they split up in to groups''asks stormy

''i say we attack muse and riven''says icy

''why them''says darcy

''cuz they are the closest to finding the fruit''replies icy

''alright fine lets go''

 **with musa and riven**

 **rivens P.O.V**

this feels like a wild goose chase i know its not but something feels weird like something is coming plus we dont even know what this fruit looks like how are we suppose to get its juice if we dont know what the fricking fruit looks like

suddenly i hear musa scream

''muse whats wrong''i ask her

she signals me to look up so i do and i see the trix what the fuck are they doing hear

''why are you hear''musa asks the trix

''well we cant let you find the calipino fruit so you can get its juice and save flora now can we''says darcy with a evil 'DUH' tone

''hi riven''she says to me in a flirty tone which ends with musa giving me a slightly sad or jealous look then shooting a spell at darcy and scowling at her

thats my girl

''SONIC BOOM''she shoots another spell this time at stormy then at icy

''musa if they are attacking us we must be the closest to the fruit, do you want me to call the others''i ask her

''riven your probably right and yes call the others''

i listen to her and then i go behind a rock so i wont get caught and i call the others on a group chat

''hey riv whats up did you and musa find the fruit''asks sky on the other end

''no but the trix are attacking us so we think we are close to it and we need back up''i reply to him

''alright riven we will be there soon and go help musa fight''says aisha then everyone hangs up

''musa they are on there way here now''i say

''awesome''she replies to me and i begin to fight along with her until the others show up

''were here''yells stella

''good to know now transform and come help me you boys look for the fruit do any of you know what it looks like''asks musa

''i do i found a picture of it''replies timmy

that dude is such a dork but it is good to have him and his brains on the team

''awesome now go look''say bloom''winx BUTTERFLIX''she then yells and all the girls transform

 **no P.O.V**

''ICE SHARDS''yells icy

''DARK TORNADO''yells stormy

''INFINITE DARKNESS''yells darcy

''FIRE ARROW''bloom yells aiming at icy

''SOUND WAVE''musa yells aiming at all three of them

''NAIADS ATTACK''aisha yells aiming at stormy

''LIGHT DIAMOND''stella yells aiming at darcy

''DIGITAL ROOM''tecna yells trapping all of the trix

after they trap the trix they start looking for the boys

''girls before you came the trix said that they will not let us find the calipino fruit and they wont let us save flora that means this is all there fault''says musa

''WHAT''the girls yell

 **with the specialists**

''ok timmy show us the picture of this fruit''says helia

''here you go''says timmy showing his friends the picture of the calipino fruit

''hmm so thats what it looks like that is kind of a strange looking fruit''says riven

''well we need it to save flora now lets start looking in those trees when i searched it, it said the fruit grows on trees in china near water''says timmy

''wow that was really helpful and actually pretty specific that sure gets rid of lots of places we can look''nex says sarcastically

''actually it does look over there''says brandon

''THE CALIPINO FRUIT''all the boys yell

''and the winx''says sky

''did you boys find the fruit''asks tecna flying over to timmy

''technically brandon did but ya its right over there''says timmy pointing at the fruit

''awesome lets go get it''says aisha

''not so fast winx''says icy

''ugh the trix how did they get out of my digital room''says tecna

''not important sisters lets attack''says darcy

''winx lets go and boys you get the calipino fruit''says stella

''PRISMATIC RAY''yells tecna

''SONIC PERCUSSION''yells musa

''ARCTIC BLAST''yells icy

''DARK SLAM''yells darcy

''MORPHIX BOLT''yells aisha

''ELECTRIC BOOTY KICK''yells stormy

''FLAMING ATTACK''tells bloom

''SUNRISE POWER''yells stella

''TORNADO SPHERE''yells stormy and all the winx get caught in the tornado

''girls grab my hands we will do convergence''yells bloom

the winx find each other and yell''WINX CONVERGENCE''

soon the tornado is gone and the winx are free

''SOUND CAGE''yells musa trapping the trix

''TECHNO KICK''yells tecna and she kicks the sound cage and it goes flying far away

''good job girls and look what we got''says the boys walking up to the winx

''awesome now lets get back to alfea''says aisha

 **at alfea**

''lets put the calipino juice in the bowl with the three rocks, the opus caementicium, the effervescent powder, and the petal from the rainbow flower''says bloom and aisha pours it in and stirs it a bit

''only six things left to find and six days to find them''says stella

suddenly nurse Calysta ( **I dont know the nurses real name)** comes in

''winx come with me now''she says

the girls follow her in the room where flora is and flora is not looking good she is sweating a lot and has a bad look on her face and her heart is beating really slow then really fast then really slow again

''whats wrong with her''asks stella almost in tears

''i dont know this started happening a few minutes ago''says the nurse

 **floras P.O.V**

 _what is happening to me where am i this place is so dark wait i get it now my whole family is here this must have something to do with our life source i hate having a tree as the life source of my family i wish i could tell the winx what is really happening that this is not what they think and that i am not just sleeping, our spirits actually just got sucked into this creepy place that only linpheans know about until the monster comes for us and kills our spirits which obviously causes us to die in real life and since they dont know they probably think i am gonna die in a week cuz of not eating or drinking well they are wrong i will die in a week cuz of the monster, i just hope the winx can make the potion and bring the tree back to life before the monster comes and gets us_

 _''grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr huyhdgrfjnghkgjvcfuyj'' that was the creepy sound of the monster_

 _hopefully the monster doesn't come sooner then expected_

 **well thats the end of this chapter it is the longest one yet yay!**

 **i hope it makes up for the previous chapter being really bad but if not sorry**

 **again sorry it took so long to update i write on the computer that i share with my parents and my mom is always on it during the day so when i finally get the chance my dad comes and says i only have a few minutes cuz it is his turn and it his his time on the computer as if there is a fricking schedule or something well there isn't i should make one lol**

 **also please review i love to see them even if they are mean cuz i haven't gotten very many but thanks to the person/people who are reviewing**

 **in the next chapter they are going to Canada to find the red river water the red river is a river in this place called Winnipeg,Manitoba in canada cool right hey i just taught you something just like i taught you that indonesia has the most volcanoes in the world and china has the most types of exotic fruit in the world cool i am like a teacher :P**

 **bye!**


	6. red river water

i **am so sorry for this long wait i have been soooo busy it's crazy but anyway here is chapter 6**

 **also i do not own winx club or any of the characters in this story except for felicity, nurse calysta,the monster, flora's cousin rose, piper and any other characters i make up**

 **anyway on to the story**

''why is flora acting like this, she is supposed to be sleeping''asks stella

''i dont know, but tecna you should call timmy and get the boys over here''says bloom

''ya ok''says tecna calling timmy

 **with the boys**

RING RING RING RING

''yo tim your phone is ringing''yelled riven to timmy

''ya i got it''says timmy''hey tec whats up''

'' _there is something wrong with flora you and the guys need to come to alfea ASAP_ ''says tecna on the other side of the line

''ok be right there''timmy hangs up the phone and tells the guys they need to go to alfea

after a short ride on their bikes they reach alfea and head to the infirmary

''whats wrong with flora?''asks helia running to a very shaky flora

''we don't know this started about ten minutes ago and by now her heart rate is really fast which isn't good''says nurse calysta

 **flora's P.O.V**

i am so scared right now i wish i had helia to comfort me, the monster came early and took my cousin rose, i hope my friends can make the potion before anyone else dies i dont know what i would do without my family but i guess it wouldn't really matter cuz i will be getting taken anyway too but it would still hurt

''grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr dgfjhfvgsdgthjtrfh''the monster is coming back who is it gonna take next

''aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh''i suddenly hear a loud scream which sounds like MY MOTHER

''ALYSSA''i hear my father yell

''MOM''miele and i yell

the monster took my mother i cant hold the tears in so i run to my father hug him and start to cry into his chest

''i c-cant b-b-believe she's...g-g-gone''i cry when miele comes and joins in on the hug

''i know me neither''my father tells me and i see a few tears fall from his eyes

''what now daddy''asks my little sister

''now we wait and hope flora's friends can make the potion in time''says my father

''if there even making the potion i mean they might not even know about the potion, they might just think i am dead and not do anything about it, they might not care enough to save us, they might no-''i was cut off by my dad

''sweetie your friends would never give up on you''says my father

''and neither would that boyfriend of yours helia, anyone can see he loves you to death, and that you love him equally might i add''miele says with a wink and she smirks at me, making me blush why did she have to say that in front of my father

my father just simply laughs at me, i love my family they know how to turn the worst of situations in to something a little happier

 **with the winx and specialists**

 **tecna's P.O.V**

flora's heart rate has went back to normal and she is completely fine i was so happy when nurse calysta told us she was fine and i could tell by the look on the others faces that they were to

''we should look for the red river water now''i say

''good idea tecna but where is it''stella asks me

''we are going to a place in Canada''i reply

''awesome but we are gonna have to dress up really warm''says stella and with a snap of her fingers we are all dressed up nice and warm

after that i make a portal and we head to manitoba

 **with the trix**

''icy they are getting closer to saving flora''says darcy

''i know but i have a plan''says icy

''really, what is it''asks stormy

''you will soon find out but i can assure you it is great''says icy evilly

''why dont you ever tell us your plans i mean we are suppose to be a team''yells stormy

''because you two ruin everything''yells icy

''WHAT''now darcy is included in this fight

''ya you heard you ruin EVERYTHING''

''NO WE DONT''yell both darcy and stormy

''whatever i am leaving so i can get to the water before the winx and there stupid boyfriends''says icy leaving

 **in manitoba**

 **still tecna's P.O.V**

''there are so many rivers which one is it''complains stella

''relax stella its that one right there''i tell her

''awesome i will go get the water''says aisha

''not so fast water fairy''i hear a familiar voice...ICY

''icy what are you doing here''i scream

''well i cant let you get the water duh''she replies to me

''aisha quick get the water''screams bloom

''oh no you dont''yells icy and she swoops down scoops up some water in a cup then freezes the river

''oh no stella lets try and unfreeze the ice''bloom gasps

''its not working only flora can unfreeze it with the spell she used when icy froze helia, those raindeer and that other town in canada''says stella she is not wrong

''you know what this water isn't enough i want something else''says icy and before i know it icy freezes me and everything goes black

 **no P.O.V**

''i will be taking her with me''says icy then she dissapears with the water and tecna

''nooo tecna''yells the winx and timmy

''we have to save her and get the water back''says timmy

''lets get going i will teleport us to where they are''says stella and she teleports them to the trix

they reach the trix hide out and start looking for tecna when they suddenly hear tecna scream and they run to where it came from and see tecna chained up and stormy shooting attacks at her

''stop''tecna yells

''no this is fun''stormy replies

''stop hurting her''yells musa shooting an attack at stormy then helia using his laser glove to tie her up

''urg you pesky fairies you will not save the flower fairy''yells stormy and timmy runs to tecna and frees her from the chains

''thanks timmy''says tecna hugging him''now follow me i know where the water is''

tecna starts to lead them to wear icy and darcy are but timmy notices that she is limping and in pain but she is not saying anything

''tecna your hurt''he says

''what no i am not''tecna debates

''i think we can all see that you are limping''timmy says and everyone nods

''really i am fine''she says then everyone else gives her the 'really' look and she gives in saying

''fine one of stormy's attacks hurt my leg pretty bad''

''ok let me carry you then and you can tell us where to go''says timmy making tecna blush slightly

''no i can walk through the pain''

''no i insist''

''fine''and then timmy picks her up and tecna leads them to where icy and darcy are with the water at least that is what she thought **(A.N i thought this would be a great place to leave and do a cliffhanger but then i was like no i wont do that to them so consider yourself lucky lol)**

they finally find the water in a very small and dark room but to their surprise icy nor darcy was there instead the waer was in the open were anyone could get it

''this is just to easy''says stella going for the water

''stella no!''yells bloom but was to late when stella got attacked by a powerful gust of wind which caused her to fly backwards and hit her head on the wall which made her unconscious so brandon went and picked her up and brought her back to the others

''stella wake up''brandon shook her until they heard someone grunt then stella started to stir and her eyes fluttered open

''hi brandon what happened''she asked

''you got hit by something''brandon replied

''oh is my face ruined''stella asked frantically

''you are still my beautiful princess''brandon said with a small chuckle

''phew you had me worried for a second''said stella then she stood up

''what hit her''wondered tecna out loud

''me''they heard a unfamiliar voice say then they saw a unfamiliar girl fly to them

''who the hell are you''asks musa to the strange girl who she presumed was a witch

''i am piper witch of the elements and the trix asked me to guard the water so you cant get it''the girl also known as piper answered''HARD GUST''she then yelled blowing the winx and specialists out of the room

''winx lets transform and distract piper while you boys try to get the water''says bloom and everyone nods and the winx transform

''ok piper lets do this''yells aisha''MORPHIX BOLT''

''FLAMING ATTACK''

''is that all you got fairies''yells piper''TSUNAMI STRIKE''

''SONIC PERCUSSION''

''SUNRISE POWER''

piper was able to dodge musa's attack but was to slow for stella's and got hit

''winx we got the water''yells brandon and they head for the door

''noooo!''screams piper''EARTHQUAKE''suddenly the ground starts to shake

''DIGITAL NET''yells tecna''guys grab on to this'' then all the specialist grab on to tecna's digital net away from the earthquake and escape from the trix hideout

 **with the trix and piper**

''YOU LET THEM ESCAPE''screams icy at piper infuriated

''i am so sorry icy i dont know what happened''says piper

''now what are we gonna do''asks darcy

''come up with a new plan and wait until next time''

 **back at alfea**

''great job girls you managed to save tecna and get the water i am so proud of you''says miss faragonda

''thank you miss but our mission is not over yet we still have five things to find but right now i think we should but the red river water in the bowl with the three rocks, the calipino juice, the opus caementicium, the effervescent powder and the petal from the rainbow flower''says tecna

''good idea now get to that and also well your their get that leg checked out''says miss faragonda

with that the girls go to the infirmary and add the red river water to the potion and stir it watching the other ingredients dissolve and the water turning all colors of the rainbow

''now tecna sit up here and let me see your leg''says nurse calysta and after a few minutes of examination''your leg is fine just once you get back to your dorm stay off of it for the rest of the evening''

''thank you nurse calysta and we will make sure she does''says bloom

''i really hope we can complete this potion on time''says tecna but quietly so no one can hear but her

 **well that is the end of that chapter again sorry it took so long to update but i will not be able to update for the next week or so cuz i am going camping but next chapter they are going to Rome to find cloaca maxima  
**

 **anyway i hope you liked that chapter and please leave a review they are really appreciated even if they are mean cuz i like to know what you readers think also thanks to the people who have been reviewing and reading you are awesome  
**

 **also tell me in the reviews who is your favorite winx couple if you want me to write about them more  
**

 **BORSHKABYE! (that is another way i say goodbye if you have not read my bio :P)**


	7. Cloaca Maxima

**i am so beyond sorry for not updating i have been camping so much lately and then school started i haven't had any time to right and i have been having lots of trouble with this chapter so please dont hate me but here is chapter 7 enjoy!  
**

 **i do not own winx club**

 **no P.O.V**

the boys left and the girls are in their dorm

''hey girls we should play truth or dare i mean we are all so worried about flora which is understandable but we have not had much time to have fun so what do you say''said stella

''sure sounds like fun can i go first''asks musa and the girls nod''awesome tecna truth or dare''

''dare''

''i dare you to call timmy and tell him your pregnant''musa says with an evil smirk

''WHAT that would kill him plus we have never done it''says tecna

''then i guess the kid belongs to a different person''says aisha and the girls minus tecna start laughing and hand tecna her phone

''oh fine i am so sorry timmy''then she calls him

its ringing for a few seconds then he picks up

'' _hi tecna how is your leg''_

''hi timmy its getting better but before i tell you this am i on speaker phone''

'' _no''_

''ok good so i need to tell you something really important''says tecna really worried

'' _ok''_

''i-i-i'm pregnant''

'' _WHAT HOW, we have never even had sex''_

''i know but there was this guy and-''timmy cuts her off

'' _no buts this is crazy how could you do that to me''_ he says hurt

''i am so sorry timmy i don't know what else to say

'' _why would you do this to me''_ this time he yelled a bit cuz tecna didn't answer his question

''i didn't''tecna replies

'' _what''_ timmy is now confused

''the girls and i are playing truth or dare and it was all a joke i am so sorry''

'' _who dared you to do that''_

''musa''

'' _get her back for the both of us now bye i love you''_

''bye i love you to''and she hangs up and the girls minus tecna and especially musa burst out laughing

''ha ha very funny guys''says tecna annoyed''now its my turn...aisha truth or dare''

''truth''

''what made you pick nex over roy''

''well they both have a competitive edge to them but when they stopped fighting over me i just decided i like nex's personality better cuz roy was trying to hard and nex was really letting me be me not the princess i am cuz thats how roy was treating me like a princess i know most girls like that but i don't so uh yeah''says aisha

''wow that was so sweet''cries stella

''thank you''says aisha

''hey girls i am getting a bit tired i am going to bed''says bloom

''ya me too i think we are all getting tired''says tecna she gets up to walk but is limping a bit

''here tec let me help you get to the room''says musa

''no i am fine''tecna argues

''the nurse said you need to stay off your leg or it will get worse''says stella

''fine''tecna gives in and sighs

all the girls go to bed but one of them has a strange nightmare that seemed a little too real

it is now the next morning and the girls are getting ready for the trip to Rome because earlier that morning tecna told them that is where they are going to find cloaca maxima though the winx do notice that musa is a little bit off this morning

''musa are you ok''asks bloom worriedly

''ya I'm fine i just had a weird dream last night about flora it was nothing''

''ok then now lets meet up with the guys we need to get going''says stella

 **earlier that night**

 **flora's P.O.V**

more and more people are getting taken including my favorite aunt, aunt Fauna so I've decided to try this new spell i was working on with musa before everything happened it allowed me to get into her mind or if she were asleep her dreams it's really hard at first but i eventually i got in and she was dreaming about herself, her mother and riven all together and having a great time i feel kinda bad for ruining it but this is very important

''musa its me flora i must tell you something, you need to make the potion soon times almost up the monster will eventually come back for more and i don't want that to happen the spell is wearing off so i will just say hurry and go-''

noooo the spell wore off before i could finish what i was saying i was going to say good luck now i dont know what musa will think oh well i guess i just hope for the best

 **with the winx and specialists**

 **musa's P.O.V**

last night i had a creepy dream about flora but its weird because at first i was having this amazing dream about my mom, riven and i having a peaceful dinner on the day of the singing whales everyone having a great time and then all of the sudden it was flora telling me we need to make the potion soon and the monster will come back, whatever that means, and the spell is wearing off, what spell, and go, it sounds like she didn't finish what she was saying so i wont worry about it but what spell was she talking about oh i know the spell we were working on before the trix destroyed the tree but this was just a dream i mean there is no way flora could have cast the spell, she is unconscious, should i tell the girls or not

''alright girls lets get going we have some cloaca maxima to find but before we go this is what it looks like''says tecna then she shows us a picture of some weird looking green fog or mist

we are know on the ship going to Rome i am actually really excited for this one I've always wanted to go to Rome i dont really know why except it just seems like a really cool and beautiful place

i was just thinking then i realized tecna had a weird face on almost like she is in pain so i decided to check on her

''how ya doing tecna you look like your hurt is everything ok''i ask

''yes i am perfectly fine i don't know what your talking about''she replies but i know she is lying she is one who doesn't like to say when she is hurt or needs help so i decide to leave her be for now but i am definitely gonna talk to timmy about this maybe he can get through to her he is the only one that can get her to really let her guard down

''hey timmy once we land i need to talk to you''i say

''ok musa sure thing''he says then goes back to concentrating on flying the ship

after about half an hour we finally land that was a long ride

now its time to talk to timmy

''timmy can we talk now''i ask

''ok you sound worried is everything ok''he asks me kinda nervous now

''ya its about tecna, i think her leg is still really sore but not telling anyone so i think you need to talk to her before she tries to do something crazy''

''ok i am not surprised by tecna's behavior but i will try my best''timmy says its so adorable how much he loves her i really hope he can help tecna

 **timmy's P.O.V**

ok timmy you need to help your girlfriend she is obviously hurt and you need to do something

''tecna we need to talk''

''ok timmy is everything ok?''she asks me

''your hurt and its not hard to tell whats wrong''i ask her then i notice her face changes from curious to worried

''nothing is wrong timmy i am fine''she tries to tell me but its not working its obvious she is hurt

''no tecna stop lying you need to swallow your pride and tell me whats wrong otherwise it wont get better''i say what she needed to here then a single tear falls from her eye

''oh timmy it hurts so bad''she cries and hugs me tight ''i don't know what to do stormy did something to my leg the pain is awful it never goes away please help''tecna is now crying a lot and the rest of the winx and specialist noticed and i see musa give me a look of congratulations for getting through to tecna

''shhhh its ok everything will be ok and thank you for telling me''i say

''no thank you for telling me what i needed to here even if i might not have liked it''then she kisses me i love it when she kisses me its just such an amazing feeling

''you shouldn't be walking on that leg you could hurt it more then it already is i am gonna take you back to alfea while the others search for the cloaca maxima''i tell her then handed the winx and specialists a picture of cloaca maxima the green mist/fog

 **no P.O.V**

''ok now we look for this weird stuff where do you guys think we could find it?''asked bloom

''well i know that fog or mist is commonly found around water a near by river is the Po river but i don't know if there would actually be any fog or mist there''said musa

''ok then lets get going''said stella

 **15 minutes later**

''wow it feels like we have been walking for like 3 hours can we take a break''asks stella

''its only been 15 minutes besides we are her''says layla looking at the river which had lots of fog around

''yes we found it but none of it is green''states Helia

''ya how are we gonna get it to become green''asks brandon

''well professor Avalon showed me how to do a spell that turns something that isn't magic into something that is i can try that''says bloom

''sure go ahead bloom''says aisha

''reva teva magicus''( **A.N i know it sounds weird but i am no good with fake spells it is the first thing that came to mind)** chanted bloom

suddenly the fog/mist turned green it worked!

''yay you did it bloom''said sky hugging her

''now lets collect this stuff and get it back to alfea and at the same time check on our pal tecna!''says musa

 **back at alfea**

''congratulations girls you found another ingredient to help flora and her family''says faragonda

when faragonda said that musa added the cloaca maxima to the bowl and stirred it

''just four things left to find the anthurium flower in greece, the roque fort in france, the flamingo feather in africa and purple and red from the perfect rainbow then flora and her family will be saved''says stella excitedly

''lets go check on tecna''says musa and they leave for the infirmary still trying to figure things out about her strange dream

 **well thats the end of that i hope you like it and i will try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon but i will not make any promises school has got me really busy anyway i don't really have anything else to say so**

 **peace out xxx**


	8. Anthurium flower

**Hello readers, I told you I told you I would be back! Before we get to the story I would just like to say that I've changed one of the ingredients from purple and red from the perfect rainbow to all the colors from the perfect rainbow.**

 **So now that I have said (technically typed) that let the reading begin!**

 **No ones P.O.V**

The girls just got back to their dorm and right now they are deciding what to look for next and also what to do about Tecna while she is asleep in her room.

''I think we should go to Africa and get the feather" says Bloom

''Nooo we need to start looking for the rainbow it will probably be the most difficult'' says Stella

''Which is exactly why we don't look for that one because it will take us too long and by the time we find it it might be too late to look for the other three ingredients'' says Aisha in a slightly obvious DUH tone

''Well then how about we go to France for the roque fort I've always wanted to go there'' says Stella ''it is one of the fashion capitals on Earth''

''No, I already said we are going to Africa'' says bloom

''Well who says we actually have to listen to you, you may be the most powerful of all of us but that does not mean you can push us around like this!'' says Aisha also kind of yelling

''Yes it does, I am the leader of this group, I came up with the name and I am the most powerful one here!'' Bloom yells like the hot-head she is ( **A.N I don't like bloom all that much)**

''Who cares that you came up with the name and we are all powerful fairies'' Aisha retorts and the other girls agree

''Then how come I always seem to be the last one flying''

''That is so not true, there was the time in Fearwood when Flora defeated Icy by herself and the time Musa saved the princess and when Tecna closed the Omega portal and you just stood there oh and what about when you were not strong enough to resist the power of Darkar and you became dark Bloom and we had to save you'' Aisha goes on and on

''ENOUGH'' yells Musa saying something for the first time in awhile ''look at you we've turned to monsters without Flora here to keep the peace between us, stop fighting so we can get her back'' concludes Musa

Bloom and Aisha both apologize to each other

''Good, now how about we go to Greece, not Africa not France but Greece and we can get the anthurium flower, like a meet in the middle kind of thing'' says Musa

Everyone agrees

''Okay now that that's settled there is something I need to tell you all'' Musa tells the girls about her dream and about what it could mean.

"So what your saying is that Flora contacted you and told you that a monster is coming?'' asks Stella

''How is that possible she is unconscious in the infirmary'' says Bloom

''Lets go ask Faragonda maybe she will know'' suggests Aisha

 **In Faragonda's office**

''I'm sorry girls I don't know the meaning of this, maybe it was just a normal dream that was more like a nightmare'' says Faragonda after the girls explain the dream

''Thanks anyway miss F'' says Musa

''Well girls wait, I will contact Saladin and get him to send the boys so you can look for the next ingredient and in the mean time i will do some research on that dream just in case it is more than we think, but before you do that bring Tecna to the infirmary to get her checked out'' the girls thank her again and head to the infirmary

 **At the infirmary**

Tecna is sitting on the bed while the nurse has a scanning machine and is walking around her

''So, is there a problem?'' asks Tecna

''I'm afraid there is dear, a big one at that'' She frowns at that ''The spells Stormy was shooting at you were connected to a special force only witches can connect to called poison arrow in her case she was using the certain spells that go with the weather, Zeanithians are immune to most of that type magic but not all of it and in this case Stormy used magic that Tecna is not immune too. Fortunately she didn't know this and only used that certain spell once and it got Tecna in the leg. Unfortunately the poison will eventually spread throughout her body however, I must say Tecna, this could have been much worse and Stormy could have used that specific spell more than once''

for once Tecna was speechless she knew that the nurse was right and it cold have been worse but there is still poison spreading through her body. She then noticed that Musa had walked out of the room she didn't understand why Musa would leave at a time like this. Tecna was on the verge of tears but she didn't want to cry in front of her friends, there is only one person she cries in front of but he is not here right now.

As if on cue Timmy walks through the door and gives Tecna the biggest hug he could muster. Once Timmy walks in the rest of the winx and the nurse decide it would be a good idea to leave the two of them alone. The second he hugs her she rests her head in his chest and begins to cry, the only thing Tecna could think right now was how happy she was to see him until it hits her that he just showed up at the exact moment he was needed.

''How did you know to come here?'' she asked him

''well the owl landed in the courtyard about 5 minutes ago and we were waiting for you girls, then Riven texted Musa to tell her that we are here, when Musa walked up to us she looked really sad so Riven hugged her and asked her what was wrong, she told us everything the nurse had said about the poison in your leg and I figured you would still be in here so I ran as fast as I could to get to you because I knew that I had to be here for you at a time like this and I needed to know that you're safe'' he replies to her

Tecna again was speechless so all she did was kiss him, it was a long passionate kiss that both of them really enjoyed after they parted for air they just sat there in each others embrace

A knock on the door brings them back to reality when the nurse walks in the room ''It might be a day or two until I get the antidote for the poison so in the mean time drink this and it will ease the pain and slow down the spreading'' the nurse hands Tecna a bottle with a green liquid inside she drinks it right away even though it tasted really bad

''Can I continue to look for the rest of the ingredients with my friends'' asks Tecna

''Yes as long as you do not over exert yourself and try not to get hurt'' the nurse replies

''Okay thank you'' Tecna knows she will be safe as long as she has Timmy and her friends by her side

 **Flora's P.O.V**

 _Something is different the monster hasn't come back for awhile now everyone is getting really nervous that its just waiting for something to happen until he can make his move but I don't believe that, I think the reason is something else, I just don't know what that something else is_

 _I haven't stopped thinking about my friends or Helia or my mom I miss all of them so much if I'm not thinking about one I am thinking of another, if I am not thinking about any of those I am thinking of the monster, its like torture in here and none of us have any powers to defend ourselves and the men are no where near strong enough and we have yet to figure out its weakness, it is not making it any easier since it hasn't come out which isn't all bad but still_

 _We hear the occasional growl or roar but nothing happens after its just so weird, and I am just so curious to find out whats happening with it. Honestly I am a bit tempted to go find out for myself, is this a bad idea?  
_

 _I can do this_

 **With the winx and specialists**

The specialists arrived and the girls are heading on the ship

''So where are we heading today girls?'' asks Timmy **  
**

''We are going to Greece'' says Musa

It was a pretty boring ride no one said anything or did anything, Musa wasn't even listening to music, they were just sitting there

the silence was cut short by Timmy announcing over the intercom that they have reached their destination

Everyone got of the ship and discussed where they should look for this flower first it really sucked that the person in the group that knew everything about flowers was temporarily out of commission

''I am surprised that the flower is found here Greece isn't exactly famous for its nature'' states Bloom

''Well then we should get looking'' says Helia

He hasn't been doing to good without Flora, he's had trouble sleeping and he isn't eating as much, the boys say that when he is asleep he is mumbling pretty much the whole time

''I say we go to Athens to look for this flower'' says Bloom so that is where the group heads too

They get there and see a man cutting a bush so they decide to ask him for help

Tecna shows the man a picture of the flower ''do you know where we can find this flower'' she asks

''yes i do it is at the very top of Acropolis'' the man points to what looks like a castle or a stadium of some sort

''Thank you sir''

''No problem''

''Lets get going''

They have reached Acropolis

''This seems too easy'' says Stella walking to get the flower the minute she steps on to the platform like stone the ground starts to shake and Stella jumps hoping someone will catch her and luckily for her that someone was brandon

''Thanks shnookums'' then she jumps down from his arms

''why was the ground shaking'' asks Aisha

''Take a guess'' says a familiar voice

''Piper''says Brandon

''In the flesh'' she says

''Just make it easy for yourself and let us have the flower'' says Nex

''Hmmmmm let me think about that...uhhh...NO'' Piper then lets out an evil cackle and shoots attacks at the winx and specialists

''Girls we need to transform'' says Bloom then the girls transfrom and also start shooting attacks directed at Piper

''The trix gave me a second chance so i will not fail them again''

''Ya, we will see about that'' says Stella

They are doing the same thing they did last time the girls distract Piper while the specialists get the flower except this time Piper knows better, the same thing that happened to Stella happened to the specialists, the ground started to shake

''You didn't think I was that dumb did you'' she says

''We were kinda hoping so'' says Sky causing the others to laugh

''Why is everyone laughing at me stop that'' says Piper getting angry and distracting herself ''stop laughing at me''

Bloom takes this to her advantage and shoots Piper with an attack knocking her down then fly's bye and grabs the flower, everyone cheers

''Alright everyone, lets head back to alfea!''

 **Back at alfea**

''Congratulations girls you found the newest ingredient!'' says Faragonda happily

''Thanks miss F, so do you have any information about my dream?'' asks Musa

''Yes, i do actually, i found out that it was not a dream but a very hard spell that was cast so someone could get into your mind''

''But it was Flora talking to me how could she have done that when she is lying unconscious on a bed in the infirmary?'' Musa replies

''I don't know i am still trying to figure that out, either way Flora was saying how you need to hurry so you should probably get some rest so that you are prepared for tomorrow''

''Bye Faragonda'' the girls and boys say then the boys go to red fountain and the girls go back to there dorms

 **Well that was the end of that chapter, i wanted to make it long in order to make up for the other chapters and the really long wait**

 **leave a review of what you think and which couple you want to see the most of**

 **byeee for now!**

 **-PersonToRemember**


	9. Not a chapter, please read!

**Ok wow its been a while.**

 **I was just looking through some old things and saw this which brought back some memories and I realized I became what I hate most, someone who abandons their story.**

 **I re-read all of the previous chapters and HOLY SHIT WAS MY GRAMMAR BAD! I am seriously sorry for that!**

 **I think that I'm back because I only have five (maybe four) more chapters to write sooooo yeah!**

 **But before I get back to writing I suggest you read them again. (again no promises it'll be perfect because English IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE)**

 **I AM SO SORRY I LEFT THIS STORY IN THE DUST!**

 **Bye for now XXX**

 **-PersonToRemember**


End file.
